


Happiness

by caphound



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, THIS IS JUST GAY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 05:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13264818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caphound/pseuds/caphound
Summary: "Happiness hit her, like a train on a track."





	Happiness

They had been dating for half a year now. Sayori let that sink in. She looked at her girlfriend, sitting on the couch beside from her with one leg crossed over the other, half asleep. It was late July, and while it hadn't been a full 6 months, it had been close enough. The day Yuri asked her out was the best day of her life. Of course, they had their issues to work through. Sayori being depressed and self-defeating and much too clingy, and Yuri being unused to closeness, unsure how to act, they had their misunderstandings and their flaws. There had been nights spent crying together for fear that they'd lose each other, that the beautiful storybook romance they shared would be for nothing. Some nights spent with Sayori crying because she didn't want to be lacking as a partner, nights spent comforting each other because of panic attacks and mood drops and things neither of them could help. God, it had been worth it. Having someone to lean on, someone you could talk about all of your issues with, was something Sayori wouldn't trade for the world.

This summer had felt like a dream to her. However, she was hurting a lot, as well. She was finally coming to terms with the fact that she had been a bit of a downer. Unsurprising to her, but shocking to Yuri. Yuri, who always was hard on herself, since the day Sayori had become friends with her. Yuri, who always took things so hard. Sayori had scared her so many times, with her constant self-destructive thoughts, her constant crying and sudden mood drops and her insecurities rearing their ugly heads. Sayori only realized that Yuri was possibly the best girlfriend she could've dreamed of. Of course she wasn't perfect, but somehow, that only made her love her more. The only regret she had about their relationship was how she had acted. Yuri was much more affectionate than she would've initially expected. In the beginning, Sayori still felt the same old fear of relationships she had since she could remember. Hell, she was going to break up with Yuri the night after they got together only because of her fears, but she decided to stay with her, and it was the best decision that she could've made. 

She looked over at Yuri, who was lying down with her eyes closed now, and smiled. She reached out and stroked her messy bangs. The taller girl had her hair pinned up, all except the two front pieces and her bangs. Sayori was still in shock that someone, a real, living person, let alone her gorgeous, wonderful best friend, had fallen in love with her. What kind of luck did she have to fall in love with her best friend the same time Yuri had fallen for her? She was so lucky, and that was probably why she was constantly afraid of it falling apart. She wanted to be good for Yuri, but her insecurities were slowly fading away. Bit by bit, she was realizing that she didn't have to be perfect, and they didn't always have to be like two fairytale princesses. They were only human, they had flaws, and they sometimes made mistakes. 

Her summer had been amazing. Nothing outstanding or ridiculous, not by most people's standards, at least. She stayed in bed until 5pm most days, never getting out of her pajamas really, and stayed up until 7 or 8 in the morning. But, in those hours she spent awake, wonderful things happened. Her stomach still did flips thinking about it, as if an entire butterfly garden was growing inside of her. She had discussed marriage and living together and future pets and colleges with Yuri. The two spent the early hours of the morning talking about love, friendship, television shows, stupid things on the Internet, everything they could think of. They built inside jokes, called on Discord until neither could stay awake but neither wanted to hang up, all of their words always dripping with love and affection. Sayori was aware they were probably that one couple that seemed too perfect to be real, but she was okay with that. She knew they weren't perfect and she knew people would always have something to say. Above all, she trusted her girlfriend. Finally, she met someone who she could give her entire self over to. 

She was sad the summer would come to an end, because she knew that school would be hard on her. During the school year, she felt strained all the time. This time, however, felt amazing to her, because she had daydreamed about Yuri every day in class, instead of thinking about death and how little she meant. She thought of fate, soulmates, cheesy love stories, everything that came to mind always linked back to Yuri. Sayori felt that she finally knew what it was like to experience real, true love. 

Sayori snapped out of her thoughts as Yuri sprawled across her lap, yawning and stretching. Sayori put a hand on her back and mumbled, "Love you." Yuri glanced up at her and said back, "I love you…" Sayori closed her eyes and leaned back against the couch cushions. Although everyone else may have said she wasted her summer, she knew she hadn't. If she could do it all again, all she would change is her own thoughts, and all of the dumb things she had gotten worried about. In her heart, she knew now that Yuri wouldn't throw her away, give her up for anyone else in the world, or ever treat her like garbage. She knew she had found her other half, her soulmate, whatever you want to call it. This summer would always be in her heart, because she spent it with the one she loves.


End file.
